


oh, baby let me love you goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Break up sex, Choking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Oh, why you wearing that to walk out of my life</em>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, baby let me love you goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeriwinkleRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PeriwinkleRoses).



“What are you doing here?” Luke said darkly, clenching his hands into fists as his eyes fell to the ground, sweeping the cold floor with his crestfallen gaze. He shook his head for a minute, chuckling to himself in some sort of bitter humor, like making himself laugh was the only thing that could stop the tears from falling.

 

 

The older boy swallowed thickly, squeezing his shoulder, straining it with his hand, contemplating stepping inside the younger boy’s house, the house where they once lived and laughed and loved, and _made love_. He sighed deeply, pushing his newly trimmed curls behind his ears and slowly stepping through the door, hoping that Luke wouldn’t scold him for tracking rain-wet shoes into the house, and then he remembered that the blonde boy wouldn’t scold him anymore.

 

 

“I-I’m just…”

 

 

“Are you here to apologize?!” Luke all but screeched, liquid rage pulsing through his veins as his voice began to crack. He felt the tears start to bubble in the blue lagoons of his eyes, but he squeezed them shut and kept them down. He wasn’t going to give Ashton the satisfaction of seeing him cry. No, he’d never be that vulnerable again. He would _never_ let Ashton make him that vulnerable again.

 

 

“No, Luke please just listen!”

 

 

“I’m not gonna fucking listen! I don’t have to listen!” The blonde boy spat harshly, venom falling from those beautiful pink lips. He was trembling now, the shakes swimming through his body as anger and regret and sadness and want washed through him, everything all at once. He lifted his head up and his eyes met Ashton’s, those beautiful hazel orbs that reminded him of home and warmth and he struggled not to fall apart beneath them.

 

 

“I gave you everything…” The blue eyed boy whispered, clasping his hands together, squeezing them; knowing that he’d miss the way the older boy’s large hands fit perfectly with his. “I gave it all; I was ride or die for you. I gave you my innocence, I gave you all my love and you just…” He shrugged softly, shaking his head, trying to find the words to illustrate how much Ashton hurt him. “You just fucking threw it all away. You let it go; you let _us_ go for a little fun.”

 

 

The older boy didn’t respond. He just nodded softly, and adjusted the sleeves of his shirt, the grey shirt that he knew the blonde boy loved. He always told him how good the color looked on him, how it made the golden color of his skin pop.

 

 

“Was he good?” The blonde boy remarked sorely, bitterness and resentment lacing his voice. “Was he tight? Was he warm? Did he get on his knees for you?” Luke spat, the corners of his mouth forming in a ridiculous smile. “Was he a good boy for you, Ash? Huh? Was he nice and pliant and submissive like I am? Did he make you weak like I can?”

 

 

“Listen, babe-” Ashton started, stepping forward and pulling the door closed, noticing that Luke didn’t stop him.

 

 

“Don’t call me that.” The blue eyed boy mumbled, staying still and taking in the older boy’s form. His curls were matted to his forehead lightly; from sweat or from rain and his gaze was as piercing as the sun. He was shivering a bit from the cold, and all Luke wanted to do was make him _warm_. He was wearing a pair of jeans, tight and black as the night sky and the small bit of ink on his hand. They hugged his thighs, those thick, strong muscular thighs. The thighs the blonde boy used to grip when he had the rare chance to be on top, the thighs he would sometimes rub against when things were a little more desperate.

 

 

No, Ashton definitely wasn’t here to apologize. Coming through the door, wet and cold and dark like the nightcrawler he was. He was _not_ here to apologize, looking like all the things Luke learned to love.

 

 

“I’m not here to say sorry, and I don’t expect you to forgive me.” The older boy finally said, his voice steadying and his shivering steadying from the heat of the room. “I just…needed to see you one last time.” He looked at Luke, feeling his eyes start to dilate and his lips start to part. “I needed to give it to you one last time”

 

 

“Give me what…” The blue eyed boy breathed, his voice already starting to fall to pieces, and he wanted to say something else, but he was cut off by the feeling of the older man’s lips on his, and his large hand on his waist. He felt circles being rubbed into his back with fingers, and he moaned softly, melting into Ashton’s touch, like he always did. _God_ , he was so fragile.

 

 

“Luke…” The older boy groaned, burrowing his face into the blonde boy’s pale neck, suckling the soft skin and leaving harsh reminders, the last reminders of their love onto the creamy flesh.

 

 

“Don’t say my name.” The blonde boy mewled softly, throwing his head back so the older boy could soothe the sore skin with his tongue. “You don’t get to say my name.”

 

 

Ashton practically growled as their lips attached to each other’s in a harsh, biting kiss, tongues tangling, tasting the essence of each other as a nearly animalistic desire washed over him.

 

 

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do, you little slut.”

 

 

Luke all but whimpered at the older boy’s words, making grabby hands at Ashton’s shirt, begging him silently to take it off as he licked into his mouth hotly. Ashton tasted like the night and everything wrong and everything right.

 

 

He felt large hands cupping the skin of his ass, kneading the flesh, signaling him to jump, and he did. He lifted his legs up and wrapped them around the older man’s solid torso, clutching onto him for dear life and clawing into his back, practically shredding the thin fabric of his shirt. He felt himself being pushed up against a wall, nowhere near gently, he felt his hair being tugged on, so hard it made him buckle down in pain, but Ashton knew. He _knew_ he liked the pain.

 

 

“Take your clothes off.”

 

 

The blonde boy obeyed quickly, lowering himself off the older boy’s body, but still pressed up against the wall. He peeled his shirt and his sweatpants off, leaving him only in a pair of boxers as he looked up, waiting for Ashton to tell him what to do.

 

 

“Get your underwear off. You know how this goes.”

 

 

Luke’s lip began to quiver and his cheeks began to redden. He _did_ know how this went, he’d done things with Ashton almost every night but…this wasn’t every night. He had to remind himself of that. He had to remind himself that he couldn’t get sucked back into those warm caramel eyes and that mess of curls that he loved to run his fingers through. He couldn’t get sucked back into those dimples that made him look younger when he smiled and that soothing voice that was a little rougher in the mornings. He shut his eyes, letting a tear almost fall but not quite yet, like he was holding onto the smallest sliver of hope, desperately trying to keep it in.

 

 

He removed his boxers and tossed them close to him and waited. He covered his chest with his arms and kept his eyes on the floor, right by Ashton’s feet. He felt so exposed and embarrassed; the older boy was still fully clothed. He was completely naked and defenseless, the thing he swore he would never be again.

 

 

“Get on the bed.”

 

 

The blue eyed boy obliged, freeing himself from the older boy’s grip when he was against the wall and he climbed into the bed, starting to lie on his back and spread his legs but he remembered what Ashton did to him. He didn’t want Ashton to see his face when he fell apart. He wouldn’t give him the privilege.

 

 

He burrowed his face into the pillow, arching his back and spreading his thighs apart slightly, his bum in the air. He didn’t even know when Ashton finished getting undressed, but when he shifted his head slightly, the older boy came into view, naked, looking like a young god, proud and tall and powerful.

 

 

He had a bottle of lube in his hand, he knew where it was because he’d used it only a few days ago with Luke, and he felt bile begin to churn in his stomach at the thoughts. _It was only a few days ago_.

 

 

“Where’s the condom?” The blonde questioned softly, lifting his head up and resting on his forearms.

 

 

The older boy raised an eyebrow at him, tossing the blue bottle on the sheets.

 

 

“What are you talking about? We never use condoms.”

 

 

Luke squeezed his hands together into small fists as the anger came back, replacing his neediness with rage and jealousy.

 

 

“Well we’re using one tonight. I don’t know what you might have caught from that sleazy little…ohhh.”

 

 

The blonde boy trailed off as he felt a wet finger prodding his entrance, moving around just the way he liked, stretching him out and making his tiny little hole pulse and quiver and throb from the touch.

 

 

“More, give me more.” Luke whispered pathetically, his nose against the sheets that still smelled like Ashton, and still would smell like Ashton no matter how many times he washed them. He pushed back onto the fingers chasing his pleasure until the older boy added another one, hooking it and scissoring it, hitting his fingers against the spot that made the younger boy see stars, and Luke moaned, loud and shameless and high in his throat.

 

 

“God, Ash just fuck me. Fuck me please, fuck me like you’re never gonna get me again.”

 

 

And Ashton did fuck him. He pushed into him quickly, giving him only a sliver of time to adjust. He snapped his hips into him at a rapid pace, slamming his length back in and out, digging his thumbs into Luke’s back, leaving finger shaped bruises along his slender hips.

 

 

He glided his large hands across the blonde boy’s back as he slammed into him, growling at the way the blonde boy’s ass rippled when their skin collided. He squeezed the supple flesh of the blonde boy’s bum between his fingers, spreading his cheeks farther apart, giving himself a better angle and the blonde boy shivered.

 

 

“Feel good?” The older boy asked, his free hand traveling up Luke’s spine and onto his hair, gripping the soft blonde locks. He tangled his fingers into the blonde boy’s hair, tugging mercilessly, like he was gripping onto the blonde boy’s love, desperately holding it so it could never go away.

 

 

“Y-yeah, fuck. Feels really good.”

 

 

Luke began to whimper and shred at the sheets beneath him, gripping onto them for purchase as the older boy pounded into him with the strength and speed of all his emotions, ripping high pitched whines from his body, coaxing sounds from him that no one else had ever heard.

 

 

Ashton began to lose it, he was pushing the blue eyed boy’s body to the limit, teetering him on the edge of control and he _loved_ it. He loved how he could take Luke’s control and make it his own, loved how he was the only one that got to see the blonde boy like this, needy and whiny and soft and pliant, whimpery and warm and wet.

 

 

He wrapped his hand around Luke’s neck, squeezing it and restricting his air just enough as he pulled the blonde boy up by his hair, using his other hand. His chest was against the blonde boy’s back, and he could feel how the blonde boy’s veins were throbbing for him.

 

 

He squeezed his hand tighter around the blonde boy’s neck, asphyxiating him, and Luke moaned louder, his toes curling and the heat building up more and more down below as he struggled to keep it together. He felt tears prickle his eyes and he tried with everything he had, all his pride to keep them at bay and he began to feel light headed from Ashton’s grip on his throat and his eyes began to flutter shut and he was almost there, but then the older boy removed his hands, and the oxygen filled Luke’s lungs again, an almost orgasmic feeling.

 

 

The older boy replaced his hands with his lips as he kissed the spots of Luke’s neck that hadn’t been marked up yet, rewarding him for holding his breath for so long. He licked the pale expanse of his flesh, nibbling on it with his teeth and warming the skin with his tongue in a beautiful cycle of pain and pleasure.

 

 

“Turn me over. On my back.” The blonde boy began to sob out, his legs starting to feel like jello as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge, and Ashton was in no position to deny his request. He pulled out slowly, mesmerized by the way the lube dripped down the blonde boy’s thighs and he flipped him over, onto his back with his legs spread wide.

 

 

“Give it to me, Ash. I need it.” Luke choked out, his voice thick and heavy in his throat and his eyes half closed, the blue almost completely taken over by dilated pupils. He reached his hands out to touch, his fingers ghosting across the faint formation of the older boy’s v-line and skimming them down to his hips.

 

 

It was a tender touch, soft and innocent, the way they would never be again and the blonde boy was really sobbing now, hiding the pathetic sounds with his moans.

 

 

He felt Ashton pushing into him again, a lot slower this time, calculated and sensitive, and he felt large fingers nudging his own, interlocking their digits together, and the blonde boy accepted the touch, no matter how vapid and meaningless it was.

 

 

The older boy thrusted into him deeply, going all the way out and all the way in, drawing out his pleasure and reveling in the way the blonde boy looked. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wet, his lashed clumped together with tears. His lips were parted and he could still see the tiny scar from the lip ring he’d taken out around Christmas, when Luke brought him to his family’s house for dinner, and Ashton told him that maybe his mum wouldn’t approve of a lip ring at the dinner table.

 

 

He smiled softly at the thought, squeezing his hand tighter around Luke’s, rubbing his thumb across the grooves of his skin, giving him the tiniest amount of affection before it was all over for good.

 

 

“I loved you.” The blonde boy muttered, tossing his head to the side and wiping his cheeks with the cottony fabric of the pillow. “God, I fucking loved you.”

 

 

“I know.” The older man replied softly, changing his position so he was hovering over Luke, his whole body covering Luke like he wouldn’t let anyone else see him, like Luke was still his.

 

 

“Can you say it to me?” The blonde sniffled, wrapping his thighs around Ashton’s back, pushing him in with his feet, brining himself closer. “Say I love you. I just…I just need to hear it one last time.” He practically wailed, his body growing hot and his heart growing cold as the older boy began to pick up his pace, hitting his sweet spot and making his tummy flutter.

 

 

“I love you, Luke. I love you, I love you. Fuck, I love you.” The older boy groaned, and that was all it took. The blonde boy reached his climax with a high pitched whine. His whole body was trembling from his lips to his toes and he closed his eyes, riding out his high as the older boy continued to thrust inside of him. He let his body relax; he let himself be taken and used until everything was over.

 

 

Ashton finished only a few minutes after, pulling out and spilling onto the younger boy’s tummy that still had a hint of softness. He almost pressed a kiss to his forehead like he always did when they finished, but he thought better of it. He didn’t even wait for the younger boy to gather himself again before he slowly made his way off the bed.

 

 

“I think I have to go.” The older boy mumbled absentmindedly, to the room more than Luke and he sighed softly, letting himself be relived of all the tension and the weight on his shoulders, and _fuck_ it felt good. He walked over to his discarded jeans and pulled out the single cigarette he had left and lit it, like he didn’t know what else to do. He pulled all his clothes back on, feeling dirty and grimy, like he had something he needed to wash off, even though Luke was the only one that needed to physically be washed off.

 

 

He started to the door, leaning against it for a second to take a long drag of his cigarette, inhaling it into his nose, the French inhale, the trick that Luke loved and exhaling it out of his mouth.

 

 

“Bye…I guess.” The older boy said half heartedly as he walked out the door and out of Luke’s life. Luke didn’t say bye back.

 

 

 ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　

 

 

The blonde boy sat on the bed, not moving for a long time, looking at the clock on the wall, not caring how many hours had passed. Ashton was gone, gone forever and as much as he liked to think the older boy didn’t deserve his love, he couldn’t help but feel like the weight of the world was getting harder to hold up.

 

 

He knew Ashton hurt him. He knew what Ashton did, and yet he still didn’t want to let him go. He knew how much he’d miss waking up next do those strong arms, he knew how much he’d miss Ashton’s curls tickling his forehead when they kissed, he knew he’d miss how gentle he was when he knew Luke needed it, he’d miss how Ashton could always make him feel better just with his words.

 

 

Ashton was his dream, and _god_ the way they would fuck. The way Ashton could make him scream and cry and moan and tighten and loosen like he knew every inch of his body better than himself. He knew how to give him pleasure laced with a bit of pain, that beautiful mixture that made Luke feel like he was drowning in ecstacy.

 

 

He’d like to think they could have pushed through the bad, ignored the problems just to hold what they had, but he knew that wasn’t the truth. He ran his fingers through his hair the way Ashton normally would when he was sad, and he felt tears prickle his eyes again, but this time, he let them fall.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought guys, i always love to hear your opinions :)


End file.
